User talk:FairlyOddDeities
Hi, I have joined wikia, what would like me to do? :Welcome, looks like you're doing fine. Thanks for your additions to those weapon pages. You can do anything you would like to, as any help is appreciated, particularly for Warhead info. If you havn't done much editing before, here are some tips::* Asterisks will turn into bullet points, which are generally used instead of dashes, though dashes will work fine as well.:* After commenting on a talk page, leave the time and your name by typing in four tildes: ~~~~. That will automatically be replaced by your username and the time when you save the page. :* Any editing questions can probably be found or or by asking me. :Thanks, N Segick 16:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lots for the tips, I may use them in sometimes after this. Suggestion: The ∞ symbol is hard to see. I cannot see it clearly at first so I suggest you to change it into text instead. I would not mine, but it may a problem for other people. Note: AHMG-138 is a weapon in Warhead, it is a mounted minigun weapon. FairlyOddDeities 12:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I hadn't thought about the ∞ being hard to see, but you're right. :Also, I will be gone for about a week because I wont have Internet. N Segick 21:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Understood, hope that your internet will come back much sooner. --FairlyOddDeities 01:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try to help as many pages as I can. Is that okey? - (Lisle202) 19:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, that is very okey, I support this. -- FairlyOddDeities 01:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) N Segrik probably lost internet, meaning that I have to do some pages without him because he fix things very well. - Lisle202 20:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Also, Lee is a last name, and according the world guide, Asians say your name backwords so they would call him Lee Kim Sun. I was thinking if we can create pages about the locations about areas on the island such as Hongzoo Harbor(where Assault takes place). - Lisle202 20:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much for these information, I also have a plan to build more template - like components template and image box. They may take time so these template are not availiable now. :-- FairlyOddDeities 01:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Lee What's Lee's form of attack? When I put him in my levels, he hardly draws out his weapon, and does nothing but runs away. - Lisle202 04:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :He needs to be modified in Sandbox Editor, add equipment pack and correct AI (see this Crymod Wiki if you do not know), I have modified him to be equal to Kyong. I will upload Lee attacking me sometimes after this. -- FairlyOddDeities 05:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, good for begin editting all these things, one of the properties that show how good the user has done, is edit count. :-- FairlyOddDeities 05:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I suggest that places should be added into Walkthrough of each level, you may create it with places only. FairlyOddDeities 10:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) (signature button unavailable at the time I leave this message) *Since that he has normal uniform, I decided to modify him by puting his head over a nanosuit of a Korean to be accurate. Weird how he wears standard. Does he attack you with a pistol or he uses a glitch and attack you? - Lisle202 15:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I modified his properties with pistol equipment pack and Cover2 AI and enter the editor. When he spotted me, he began attacking me. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, Lee attacks like any other soldiers, if you set him to be based on Grunt entity. You may build him to be based on Trooper, then he will act like a Trooper. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Templete How do you make a templete? I tried to make one for the locations of the island. - Lisle202 17:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I am just beginning to edit templates, I find the way by watching templates structure, and I quickly know how to make one. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I also have completed the Location Template. Surprisingly, I made it from VehicleBox Template. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Help In multiplayer, do you know which weapon can be my starting weapon that is very effective? - Lisle202 14:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I do not play multiplayer, but I suggest weapons along with tactic --> Shotgun or SMG, use cloak, hide somewhere, when your enemy is close, shoot him/her. Them both are cheap and cost-effective weapons. :For other weapons --> SCAR is accurate, suitable for medium range combat. FY71 packs more punch, which is strange, anyway use it in close range, it will take your enemy down quickly. DSG1 is not recommended, as it is slow and must be used with Scope. Finally, Fists, used the same tactic as Shotgun or SMG, but with strength mode and sneakier, otherwise you may get killed too fast. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Proposal for tanks Instead of having multiple articles such as Gauss Cannon and Gauss cannon slug, why don't we just make a Gauss tank article which will incorporate the information from both. This will make the Tank article less confusing and there can be Gauss tank, Singularity tank, TAC tank, and whatever you want to call the normal tank. —N Segick 23:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :By merging a Gauss tank article incorporated with information of Gauss Cannon and Gauss cannon slug, may be a good idea. But adding vehocle variant article will increase the number of vehicles, and make the main one less useful (instead of keeping them in one article). There will be a need to seperate description, advantages, disadvantages, and notes in each variant of vehicles (which belong to their own article), that will make them larger and may be less purposeful. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Also, for the Walkthroughs. I suggest to seperate them from their levels, as they will be very large (even Walkthrough/Act 5 is still incomplete), including minimap, modified minimap, places, and invidual easter eggs and glitches (though may be added in the level). I do not like my idea of adding walkthrough links into level box, instead, adding them into each level's walkthrough, but I am still unsure about seperating both walkthroughs and their levels. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *I think we should merg some pages. There are some pages that have sections separated. Maybe we should combine that.- Lisle202 05:37, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I think that we should combine the projectile pages with their own weapons pages, but they may still need to seperated from the user (vehicles) articles, as they will create a new section if we merge all of them. -- FairlyOddDeities 07:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Jet I fixed the page with accurate information. The Korean jet is identified to be a Mikoyan MiG-29K . The US one is actually an F-35 Lightning II. - Lisle202 02:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I do not have much time while I was editing it, so I had no time to figure or find their names. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome. I think that I will continue the walkthrough of Act2 for now. Some annoymous user started some of it. - Lisle202 02:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Alien hunter Wow, I didn't see that. I don't know why your computer can read it while mine can read it. Maybe there's a problem. What do you use: Vista or Windows? I had this problem somehow. Somehow, I used Google to search for the Crysis Wiki and clicked on it. Then it was solved. - Lisle202 06:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :The problem comes when we edit the trivia section. The internet always says this page has an error. The other sections have none such problem. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I fixed the Trivia section with perfect grammer. Hope it's okey. - Lisle202 06:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ranking system I'll see if I can get a ranking system. *1.KPA Soldier *2.Squad leader *3.KPA Recon(those troops in the jungle) *4.KPA Assasin(snipers) *5.KPA Special Forces *6.KPA Nanosuit *7.General Kyong's Spec Op *8.Commander Maybe that? - Lisle202 04:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Somewhat too simple. I suggest more wacky ranks like Hunter's hunter. May also include US ranks too. -- FairlyOddDeities 05:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) New Ranking system Instead, I would do the u.S. Army ranks. *1.Recruit *2.Private *3.Private First Class *4.Specialist *5.Corporal *6.Sergeant *7.Staff Sergeant *8.Sergeant First Class *9.Master Sergeant *10.First Sergeant *11.Sergeant Major *12.Command Sergeant Major *13.Sergeant Major of the Army *14.2nd Lieutenaut *15.1st Lieutenaut *16.Captain *17.Major *18.Lt. Colonel *19.Colonel *20.Brigadier General *21.Major general *22.Lt. General *23.General *24.General of the Army(admins only and you only become this rank if approved by admin or Wiki Staff) This might be good. - Lisle202 14:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Good one, but too many of the ranks. We should instead make a poll for ranking system, maybe with three choices --> :1.KPA system (The above one) :2.US system (In this section) :3.Wacky system (In UserTalk:Kirkburn) :All of them are changeable, whatever you would like. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Crysis Wiki I already placed a poll on the main page so no more ranking systems. - Lisle202 14:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Nothing's wrong. I fixed it now. - Lisle202 14:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, but I still remember that there was one vote for KPA ranking system before we changed it. --FairlyOddDeities 14:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *According to the poll, the voters vote more on the U.S. Military rank system than the others. - Lisle202 15:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. We should start planning about tactic sections, and there are polls in my page, I just want decisive answers from other users. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Also, someone didn't format USS Maine right. - Lisle202 18:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Us Army Rank System By Friday, I'll take down the poll, and it appears that more people voted for the U.S. Army rank system. I'll put that in the Wiki. - Lisle202 05:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I finally acknowledge that even if the poll has been correct from the start, US rank will win anyway as a majority of the answers voted for US rank. -- FairlyOddDeities 03:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if I could make a ranking system, but I might need to find out. - Kenny 03:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Redirecting to USMC We should only redirect articles that pertain to the USMC. I plan to write a US article, and a Navy article later. M10 101 04:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC). May also include US Air Force too, they play a major role as much as US Navy. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to edit my USMC article (ADD SCREENSHOTS FOR GOD'S SAKE!). I also thought that the planes were navy and not Air Force (why would they operate from a carrier?). M10 101 04:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You wrote that the Red Hunter's health goes down to 8,000 HP after the Heli is destroyed but how do you know that,i think it was simply taken down to 2/3 because the PAX does 3,300 points of damage and it takes 11 shots to take it down.--CryGame :Actually they reduced PAX damage multiplier to 0.33 so other weapons are effective against the Hunter. You can investigate the archetype file and find Hunter.Airfield, no matter how many hit points you change the health in the final will go down to 8,000 so I had to change the damage multipliers instead. You can also play it once your PC is fixed, type in i_giveitem DebugGun with console active, then point the gun to the Hunter, after it destroys the helicopter, its health will go down. Hey, FairlyOddDeities, does your screenshots button work/can you take a screenshot? If so, I need a picture of just a regular NPC Marine (from the front in the sandbox editor preferably) for the USMC Article, and one of Sgt. Keegan. I would be much obliged if you do so. Cheers M10 101 01:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks mate. M10 101 19:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hello There Good thing there's some activity on the Wiki. I'm planning to do some pages for minor characters like Sgt. Keegan, etc. - Lisle202 03:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *It's deleted. - Kenny 06:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Polls I think that you should put it on the main page as this will attract more users this way. Also, I removed the poll on the main page and Kirkburn said that we shouldn't worry on ranking systems. He said that "it's best to just treat adminship as just an extra set of tools for trusted users to help the wiki." After that comment, I never heard from him, leaving it to the admins now(I recruited more admins now to help out). - Lisle202 17:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Unwanted Page There is a page that need to be deleted,it's called Leader Trooper i made a page about it,but more detailed called Guardian Trooper,so please delete the first.--CryGame-- Guardian Trooper sounds more catchier than Leader Trooper,plus i didn't see it as having leader role.In the game file it's called Guardian Trooper,so a different design doesn't automatically make it the Leader.--CryGame-- New Popularity Poll Hey can you create a popularity poll about the Aliens,it's just that i wanted to see the most popular Alien. Here are the Aliens: Trooper; Guardian\Leader Trooper; Scout; Orange Scout; Hunter; Red Hunter; Warrior; Alienship. If you are interested,you can make another one with Human characters.--CryGame-- There was no FGL40 Concept art at inCrysis.Plus how do you create a poll? Leader Trooper In the game files of Crysis and in the Sandbox Editor,there is a file that has leader in it's name in the alien files in the Database View when you open up the folder that contains the aliens. - Kenny 00:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *How come not many people like the naked alien? - Lisle202 00:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :You have to wait until more people come and vote. Upon that time, you will see which Aliens they like at the most. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Image Hi,I gots ur FGL-40 Concept image,its in teh FGL40 page--CryGame-- Repeating Images Hey,why do people add the same images on topics that are related one with another,in my opinion it makes the Wiki look dull.So i suggest to make more screenshots. :Probably that we all have not uploaded too many images. However, an amount of them are decent to be used by other related pages, this will also keep a majority of images being used and not to be deleted. I always think before about them when they have to be gone, what will they feel if they are sentient. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Crysis Wiki and Polls The polls on the main page needs a deadline so you decide when. More people voted that we should create a related wiki on modding sections and fanon parts and the admins on the Crysis also can be granted access as the fanon and modding wiki is just the same like the Crysis Wiki, but contains more information modding and some fanon information. Also, most users voted on the alien trooper. - Lisle202 04:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Which names are preferable: Crysisfanon,Crysismodding, or crysismodfan? ::For Fanon should be Crysis Fanon. For modding wiki may be Modded Crysis wiki, however for this I suggest to find better names. -- FairlyOddDeities 05:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I think that Crysismodfan is better. - Kenny 21:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) For the Mod Wiki how about ModCrysis.wikia.com and for the fanon wiki CryFanon.wikia.com --CryGame-- Return LOLSup,what took you so long,to return?I haven't seen any activity on this WIKI,"except mine",for a few days. :Facing evil things and corrupted humans. They also went to my human mind and disrupted him so we do not have time to do things around here. Last night we went insane and unfocus so sorry for our pointless edits. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hangar Troopers I know the assumption can be written,but i think people should talk from the point of vision of the story,not developer point of vision.As in saying that the Troopers "Miiiiiisteeeriously" didn't self-destruct,and not that they were made so by the game developers.Plus you can write the assumption in the Gallery of Facts. Red Hunter health Fine,fine,looks like you're right.BTW what are you running it on Windows Vista? What are your PC specs. Well, we use Windows Vista. For our PC's spec, here: :CPU - Intel® Core™2 Duo CPU E7300 @ 2.66 GHz 2.66 GHz :Graphic card - NVIDIA GeForce 9400 GT :RAM - 4.00 GB :I think of finding a new and more powerful CPU, I can run perfectly at 1,600 x 900 pixels with all set to Very high except Shadows, which is Medium (It drains most of framerate compare to even Shader) My PC specs are: CPU- AMD®Athlon™64 X2 CPU RX780@2.5GHz GPU- Nvidia GeForce 9800 GT 1024 MB RAM- 4,00 GB I run it on Windows 7 64-bit. New Wiki I don't know how to make good wiki logos for the new wiki. The logo for my Band of Brothers Wiki is not that perfect so I may not be able to make a new wiki. I think that wwe should combine fanon and mods and the new wiki's name should be crymodfan.wikia.com or we make different wikis on them.. - Lisle202 17:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *I made the final decision for the new wiki's names: Crysisfanon and Crysismod. *Kirkburn said that he'll be out for a while so he might not be able to reply. Also, I decided to make a game on my user page, where you click links after making your choice(for example, the question says, "You see Colonel Lee. What do you do?" There are some choices below of what to do, such as killing him or run away). *I'm finished with the first mission and you can go to my user page to see it. You may edit or improve it. Gauss Rifle Does it happen only to me or does it happen to everyone?In Crysis to kill a nanosuit soldier you need 2 headshots,while in Warhead you need 1. Page for Soundtrack Hi, i was thinking about making pages for the Soundtrack list. One for Crysis and one for Warhead, but how do you add videos? New Tenplate on Character Page Well, Zevil just gave me a new idea. Instead of showing when did they first appeared and when did they last appeared, isn't it better if there is a template that highlights the level the character appeared in? It might be confusing for someone. For example, Prophet first appeared in Contact and his last appearance was Reckoning. But he wasn't seen in Assault, Onslaught, Awakening, Core, and the level with the VTOL. - Lisle202 15:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *What or who is Kryton? ::I'll try to create them, but I need to create the fanon first. ::I created it and here's the link. You may want to post something on the main page about our fanon wiki and our mod wiki. ::Sorry about my spelling mistake on the logo. Also, you may check out my new user page design. Well.. Your stories are pretty interesting. I'll try to improve the wiki much more. - Lisle202 17:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *Also, how about we improve walkthrough pages by adding tactics for each level difficulty the player is playing on or/and we list the types of enemy troops(main infantry{camper clothing(gray armor), flanker{tan uniform and boonie hat} and cover{green uniform}}, recon{wears greenery on clothing}, squad leader, spec ops{face paint and armor}, and nanosuit) and easter eggs shown in the level? Return of the Alienship arival question If you look in Sandbox 2/Rollup Bar/Objects/Geom Entity/Library/alen/ship_exterior/ship_exterior_glm you will see the file meteor_piece_type1/2 which probably means that the ship came hiding inside a meteor. Thanks for the comment on the gallery of facts i thought no one would say something XD i wanna see what willl happen with a real photo on the terrain Cutscene Pages Hi, what do you think about the pages, with cutscenes i made? What about the comments? if you want you can change some to be more funnier! --CryGame-- Thanks for telling me about the Kyong errors in Warhead Cutscenes, i was Spacing Out a bit while i was writting. --CryGame-- Sorry I wasn't online for a while I got some new things I wanted to add to this wiki. How about we make pages for the different types of enemies? We should some pages about the KPA regular infantry, recon troops, specops soldiers, squad leaders, and nanosuits. In each category of the types of KPA soldiers (except nanosuits), there are three basic soldiers: the camper (wears gray armored uniform), cover (green armored or non-armored uniform and the most common seen on the battlefield), and flanker (wears a boonie hat and a tan uniform). Note that all of this stuff cam from the database where you select the types of AI to spawn with the Sandbox 2 editor. - Lisle202 02:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi it's been a while since i've seen you on this wiki. You can see that some things changed since you left. I've been working on it for a lot of time. What do you think of the new look, plus i have a ranking system on my page.--CryGame-- :Nice look, actually a level close to wikis with a large amount pages and information. If you want to know the reason why I'm not online for a long time, check my user page --> FairlyOddDeities 15:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made a ranking system for the wiki, combined with awards and other stuff. But i want to make i template that can change images depending on different specifications. Is that possible? You can see the ranking system and specifications on the links in my user page. oh, and congratulations you are ranked Lieutenant General. --CryGame-- I'm sorry, I do not know how to make the template you said. Maybe you should ask some idle wikia staffs, they should know well about everything in wikia. FairlyOddDeities 16:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) And for my rank as Lieutenant General, I have not actually added any video. But if you want me to be ranked Lieutenant General, you should change the condition to "or" and increase the amount of actions required. However I suggest that you should set "points" for each action, like 1 edit equals to 1 points, 1 video uploaded equals to 100 points, 1 images uploaded equals to 20 points, etc. You know what, great idea Plus you have the rank because you're the top editor. --CryGame-- Congratulations Congratulations, the new Crysis Wiki rank system has ranked you with Lieutenant General, the medal is found on the User Page. You have reached the highest non-administer rank, work hard and aim to be an administer for higher rank. --CryGame-- You're welcome. It took me some time to figure out what to change. --CryGame-- The prophet page I just finished my second playthrough of Crysis 2. I think someone should mention hat the suit AI voice is actually prophet. Near the end as prophets DNA integrates with Alcatraz through the suit the voice begins to sound more and more like prophet. By the end of the game Alcatraz is basically gone, we here him introduce himself as prophet. The entire game this AI voice is actually Prophet teaching Alcatraz how to use the suit. half the game everyone thinks you are prophet, but by the end, you actually are!